User talk:SuperFusion/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball TW page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 20:29, June 25, 2010 SuperFusion 09:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for the Info.! edit Watch out, dude. User: 900. 500. is a total hurricane out to destroy everything in it's path. Since you're my Chief Editor for DBXT and my friend, I'm warning you this: YOU DON'T WANT TO GET IN THE WAY OF 900. 500.BECAUSE HE'LL DESTROY YOU'RE FAN-FICTION. If you don't know him, you must know that he'll vandalize pages and create vulgar articles. Eg:- Dick of Chi-Chi WTF?!?! It's totally vulgar. Watch out and be safe and DONT insult him or TW is going down the drain. he'll destroy it, I'm betting you. ' Piccolo The Super Namek ' 17:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you're making him look like a god, Piccolo. All you need to do is revert the edits. He isn't that bad, really. ' SonikFan112 ' Yeah It is easy to revert what he has done.History and choose what you want to revert. Only thing you can do is ingore him.He isn't an admin,so he can't delete pages Raging Blast 18:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) So? He's still a dangerous threat and I won't rest until he is Banned! ' Piccolo The Super Namek ' 18:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) edit Sohen so strong ? Hi,I love your TW.Still,I don't like why would Sohen be so strong.He overpowered Trugeta ?! Raging Blast 17:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) edit Why Why is this on the down low?Goku return's 22:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) we can't were not admin's.Goku return's 22:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ok super fusion edit Bonus pages :) Colored pages are in bonus section and then DBM pages colored for you and voila :) Raging Blast 17:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) edit DA Oh I do? Thanks for the heads up. I'll fix that. PrinceofallSalads 13:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) edit Sure you can Yup,but some credit would be good. edit Comet Anniolation Hey buddy I recommend moving Comet Anniolation to Comet Annihilation, I could do it for you if you want, but if you don't care that it's a typo then it's fine PrinceofallSalads 21:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I'm here to help PrinceofallSalads 21:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) edit Tournament I see your making a Multiverse-style tournament. This is fine, but you missed Trunks' fight with the robots. Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind, I changed your sig so it now links to your user page. ' SonikFan112 ' edit RE: Copy Sure, I dont. ' Piccolo The Super Namek ' 09:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) edit Next Saga! Of course,unleash your imagination! edit Cambridge b edit Cambridge Nah...I just go to lessons of English,so It is an English Learning Centre,on of rare ones that can allow you to work in the U.K. if you are not a native speaker. Raging Blast 11:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) edit My first language You sure don't know for it,it is Serbian,google it.Also,how come you have a bad(no offence) grammar but you are from the U.K ??? Raging Blast 11:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) edit Young Um, hey man. You say your young, and I just wanna know, how young? ' SonikFan112 ' Oh. Hey, you'd be suprised when you learned my age. ' SonikFan112 ' edit Also very young Yeah,I'm very young to,but I don't suck at school ;) Raging Blast 17:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) edit ZOMG! Weare the same age!!! I never expected this,I'm 11 also xD 17:47, September 30, 2010 (UTC)17:47, September 30, 2010 (UTC)~~ edit RE: How I'm glad you asked! I'm not really sure myself, though you should take a look at the coding of my sig to figure it out. ' SonikFan112 ' edit Images on sigs Well,It is easy.It should be like this File:Name of the pic.jpg(png...) Here,put this coding without spaces and you will get a picture. edit Images on sigs Well,It is easy.It should be like this File:Name of the pic.jpg(png...) Here,put this coding without spaces and you will get a picture. edit Images on sigs Well,It is easy.It should be like this [_of the pic.jpg(png...)__] Here,put this coding without _ and you will get a picture in your sig Raging Blast 15:43, October 1, 2010 (UTC) edit I don't know I really don't know.My sig isn't made of pics so I can't help you.Ask,NomadMusik,SonikFan112 or Vegeta the legendary super saiyan --''Raging Blast'' 16:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) edit Do you like the story about training I wrote? I wrote a training part where Gohan and Goten (ofc) train.Do you like it? edit sure Yes I would like to and yes I don't know how to ID pages. How do I? edit logo sure I'll make you a logo, but you'll have to wait I have to go somewhere PrinceofallSalads here you are buddy PrinceofallSalads edit Logo Hey,SuperFusion,I can make a better logo for ZZ.Do you want it?Raging Blast 16:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) edit 2 Logo's 1st (Nothing special) : 2nd (My fav.) : edit I didn't Maybe I did it by mistake I'll fix it. Raging Blast 17:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) edit I didn't Maybe I did it by mistake I'll fix it. Raging Blast 17:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) edit So.... Do you like the new logo I made? Raging Blast 17:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! edit New saga,s i was thinking about a kriuza son of frieza saga edit RE:new saga's Zabadi son of babadi saga edit RE RE: new saga's i'm only young but i'll try how a son of bojack saga edit new saga character Who is the new character then please tell me. edit new saga character's name How about malta. edit Property tags Could you tell me how to use property tags and how to edit my signature thanks SUBST: User:GHdude/sig2 15:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) edit ZZ saga 3 Its only me just i was wondering whether you had any new saga ideas for ZZ saga 3 SUBST: User:GHdude/sig1 18:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) edit Ok All right then i just wanted to know. SUBST: User:GHdude/sig1 19:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) edit Please help my friend UBBthegreat. Hi could u please help my friend UBBthegreat by putting a property tag for me and UUBthegreat on dragonball UW. 18:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) edit How do I? How do I make that tag thing that say's is the property of?How cause on other wikis I want to do that but dunno how. 18:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) edit XT Look's like you and GHDude need some help with XT. How about I join as a mistake fixer? ' NomadMusik'/All Hail Shadow! 11:11, October 15, 2010 (UTC) edit New look. Listen the reason where not just swicthing the skin to monaco is cause nov.3 its gone their removing it for good thats why 1000s of users are leaving cause we all like Monaco and the staff is attacking us and treating us like crap that's why where all leaving including me also that's why 100s of wiki's are leaving aswell. 16:09, October 15, 2010 (UTC) edit Why Why did u take off my property tag for ZZ. Thanks. 17:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: XT Okay. ' NomadMusik'/All Hail Shadow! edit WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!! U called me unorginal and stale!!!!!!!!!!!. 21:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) edit Archive First make a page called like this : User Talk: Super Fusion/Archive 1 Then cut your talk page and paste it there.Next,just copy the coding of that picture at the top of my talk page and change the picture,name and a link to archive. Raging Blast 14:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC)